Gas utility meters are usually ungainly and are also fragile with their exposed pipes which could be subject to an accidental impact from a variety of sources. Although there exists a variety of barriers such as heavy posts or various plates acting as guard rails, they do not hide the meter from view.
Most meter cabinets currently on the market do not have sufficient capacity. Meters developed for the asian or european market are not as sturdy, especially considering north american climate, and they do not fit the shape and size of north american meters, TC compensation or government approvals requirements. There is a need for an improved way of hiding and protecting a gas utility meter.